particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Sicherheitskräfte der VKPD
Formation The Sicherheitskräfte was founded on November 13, 4323 after growing concerns of the safety of the VKPD during attacks by far-right extremists and violent protests occurring all across Dundorf, and after opposition parties rejected the VKPD's bill to the Bundestag to allow the formation of paramilitary organizations, albeit heavily regulated. The party purchased a non-profit, respected security organization and made it a semi-independent security force of the party, complete with its own uniforms, and rank structures. In the same year, the party appointed Tobias Geissler, the former Bundesstaatpräsident of Grozvic Muzelbergen as Chief of the Security Forces. Effectiveness The party has dispatched its security forces several times, and have resolved several disputes between protesters. The party regularly sends small divisions of 10 men apiece to guard its party headquarters, as well as their section of the Bundestag, an action which has merited some controversy from the opposition parties of Dundorf. Despite having a sizable 5,000 personnel active, the ShK has only 150 men in the field. In times which may merit it, the party may at times deploy more, as was seen in the recent student protests that occurred at the DPD's headquarters in Gayern, as well as Zerlin. From bipartisan organizations, the ShK has been seen as a well-trained, well-disciplined force who active works to protect the party of which it serves. Controversies The party's Security Forces have also been the subject of much controversy. The opposition parties of Dundorf have regularly labelled it a "paramilitary" organization, despite the VKPD consistently denying this, stating that they receive no military training whatsoever and are only armed with light, non-harmful weaponry, such as tasers. The party also regularly makes sure that the ShK obliges by its Security Bill it proposed prior to the ShK's formation, and quickly disciplines employees who do not abide by the regulations proposed. Upon the founding of the Zweite Dundorfische Demokratische Republik, after most capitalist parties had either been banned from parliament as a result of the Socialist Protection Bill, or simply left for unrelated reasons, the ShK soon received full paramilitary status upon the passing of the Securing of the Revolution Bill proposed by the VKPD. Uniforms and Waffenfarben The Sicherheitskräfte of the VKPD sport dark grey service uniforms, though are sometimes seen with light green and grey visor caps. During social occasions, such as a gala or party function, the ShK wear cream-colored, double-breasted jackets, along with their visor caps. The Waffenfarben of the ShK is a dark, green-brown color with brown stripes appearing vertically along the uniform. The Waffenfarben is most often worn while outdoors, typically seen by members guarding other party locations, such as areas in Northwestern Dundorf. It is also worn during cold weather. Geissler's death and reorganization of personnel On March 9 4342, Tobias Geissler, long standing Chief and Chairman of the Sicherheitskräfte, passed away. His subordinate, Karl Loritz, called for a meeting considering a new appointment. Ludwig Krämer, a member of the Dundorfische Volksarmee who swiftly rose to the rank of General during the Dundorfian Civil War, assumed the post after long negotiations. Seeing as though the VKPD's "Securing of the Revolution Bill" would seem to pass unopposed in the Volkskammer, Krämer allowed a flood of young men to enlist in the Sicherheitskräfte, effectively further upgrading its paramilitary status, yet still loosely following to the rules of their party's Party Security Bill, introduced nearly two decades ago, although the party would later go on to abandon all of their proposals once the bill allowing paramilitaries as part of each political party passed. The current strength of the Sicherheitskräfte stands at over 200,000 active personnel, with an estimated 120,000 in reserve. Uniform Gallery ShK Officer.png|Uniforms for all Officer ranks below General. ShK Officer Winter Uniform.png|Winter Uniform for all Officer ranks below General. ShK General Service Uniform.png|Service Uniform of all General ranks of the ShK. ShK General Social Occasion Uniform.png|Social Occasion Uniform for all General ranks of the ShK. ShK General Winter Uniform.png|Winter Uniform for all General ranks of the ShK. Gallery VKPD Security Forces Logo.png|Official Logo of the Sicherheitskräfte Tobias Geissler 4.jpg|Official Portrait of Tobias Geissler, during his tenure as Chief and Chairman of the ShK. Karl Loritz.jpg|Karl Loritz, Deputy Chief of the Sicherheitskräfte Gathering of ShK Personnel.jpg|Loritz (far left, in front of Schäfer), along with administrative staff of the ShK, at a party event with Eike Schäfer. ShK outside VKPD headquarters.jpg|Two ShK personnel guard the party's headquarters. (Neues Dundorf, November 4323) ShK Resolving Protests.jpg|ShK personnel, wearing their signature waffenfarben, resolve a protest. (Neues Dundorf, November 4323) Inducting New ShK Employees.jpg|Schäfer and Loritz commend new employees at an induction ceremony. (Neues Dundorf, November 4324) Geissler commending Administrative personnel..jpg|Geissler commends administrative personnel of the ShK. (Neues Dundorf, November 4333) Ludwig Krämer, Chief of the Sicherheitskräfte.jpg|Ludwig Krämer, Current Chief of the Sicherheitskräfte.